1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grinding devices, and particularly, to an arc surface grinding device for grinding a number of workpieces at the same time whereby a surface of each of the workpieces is grinded into a desired arc surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Current arc surface grinding devices generally include a bed with fixture for holding one or more workpieces and a grinding part for grinding the workpieces so that a surface of each of the workpieces is grinded into a desired arc surface. To increase efficiency, a large size bed is required to hold many workpieces at the same time. As such, the grinding part can be used to continuously grind the workpieces, or more grinding parts can be employed to grind the workpiece simultaneously. However, the large size bed reduces space usage efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a grinding device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.